The present invention relates to exercise equipment, in particular, to an improved, portable, lightweight calf raise device.
By way of background, calf raises are a method of exercising the gastrocnemius, tibialis posterior and soleus muscles of the lower leg. The movement that is performed is technically labeled plantar flexion and commonly known as ankle extensions or calf raises. The exercise can be performed either by standing or while in the seated position such as a bent-knee calf raise.
Currently in the art, calf raise machines are only designed for commercial use in gyms and not for compact home personal use. Typically, machines designed to assist in performing the calf raise are awkwardly shaped, of larger size which make them difficult to move, and are extremely expensive—making them impractical and expensive for home use purposes.
Basketball players and other athletes often desire to improve their leg strength thereby increasing their ability to vertically jump in the air which provides them with an advantage on the court. Often athletes desire to work on the calf area muscle group without the need to travel to a gym or pay membership dues for equipment that they do not need. Many athletes would like the ability to work on their vertical jumping ability which fits their busy schedule without incurring the cost of a gym membership or purchasing heavy equipment for home use.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an improved calf raise machine which is easy to use, portable, efficient, and adaptive with the lifestyle of today's athletes.